


Line 4

by liyussi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyussi/pseuds/liyussi
Summary: Minseok rides train line number 4 every day after work.





	1. Finale

 

❈❈❈

 

It was crowded like usual. There were presses of bodies everywhere—in front, on the sides, and from behind. Five o’clock evening rush hour was always the worst—well, maybe on par with the rush at eight in the morning. All the seats on the train were taken, leaving the walkways crowded with people hanging onto the handles to keep from toppling over.

 

Minseok was among those many people standing. Dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase, the businessman stared mindlessly out the window in front of him, watching the scenery pass as he tried to ignore the gossiping teenage girls sitting in front of him.

 

It was routine. Everyday at exactly 7:29 A.M., he boarded train line number 7 for work, and everyday at exactly 5:05 P.M., he boarded train line number 4 to go home. He stood and waited, rocked in time with the train’s constant stop-and-start motions, and watched as the cars slowly emptied of bodies, little by little.

 

At the last stop of the line, the rest of the passengers exited, leaving the train completely empty. Minseok, however, took a seat. He settled his briefcase over his lap and glanced left and right down the empty walkway as an announcement played over the intercom asking for everyone to exit the train.

 

Minseok stayed. The lights flickered off and the doors closed. He glanced at his watch, counting down the seconds.

 

He always stayed, because this train was special.

 

Three minutes after closing down, the train jolted forward, starting slow before gaining speed. The lights flickered back on as it left the station, and Minseok turned his head to look out the window. The sun was beginning to set, dying the horizon a brilliant orange. The train passed farmer fields, the vegetation dead and yellow due to the cold winter weather, and many rundown buildings. It sped on and on with Minseok as its sole passenger.

 

The vehicle shook as it entered a narrow tunnel dug in the side of a hill. The lights in the train were bright, contrasting the now dark environment.

 

And Minseok waited.

 

He watched the windows intently.

 

A place beyond the end of the line—it sounded like something out of a fairytale, but it existed. Minseok has visited it many times.

 

Except, it was never the same place.

 

The train emerged from the tunnel, and Minseok had to squint his eyes as the sun shone blindingly bright, shining across a vast landscape that was frosted over with ice. He could see buildings in the distance, and ice capped mountains even further off. It wasn’t any place like his home, that was for sure—but Minseok already knew it wouldn’t be.

 

Line 4 was special, and no one but Minseok knew. It took him to beautiful places that he could only think of in his dreams, like it had been pulled right out of a fantasy novel. He let out a sigh, stunned at the scenery, the window fogging with his breath.

 

The train carried on, the distinct and rhythmic clacking of the train wheels hitting the gaps in the rails sounding almost like a lullaby. It was getting chilly, and Minseok hugged his briefcase closer to his chest to contain the heat, all the while keeping his eyes outside the window, taking in every little detail.

 

Soon, it began to slow, and Minseok turned his head to the doors, expectant. The female automated voice over the intercom announced the stop as “Saengmyeong”, as it always did, and moments later the vehicle came to a complete stop.

 

There was a stranger waiting outside the doors. Minseok watched as they slid open with a hiss, and a young man boarded the car. He sat across from minseok, nervous hands wiping on the knees of dirty jeans, and dark hair disheveled and falling across creased brows. Their eyes met, and Minseok smiled. The stranger quickly looked away. The doors closed and the train began to move again.

 

“Are you a traveler passing through town?” The stranger finally asked after a long moment.

 

“I’m just a simple passenger heading home.” Minseok clarified with a fond expression. “But I’m willing to listen if you need someone to talk to.”

 

The stranger rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, his posture slouched forward with his elbows resting on his thighs.

 

It took many minutes of silence before the stranger let out a shaky sigh, the rim of his eyes wet with unshed tears.

 

“I recently got a job away from home. A really well-paying job.” He began.

 

“Congratulations.” Minseok responded.

 

The man looked down. “My mother recently died, and now my father is sick as well.”

 

Minseok frowned. The warning toll of bells at a railroad crossing rushed past them, the flashing red lights illuminating the side of the stranger’s cheek for a brief moment.

 

“It’s always been my dream to become successful—I’ve been preparing all my life to work up the ranks and someday build my own fame. But—with my mother’s recent passing and my father falling ill, I can’t—I don’t know what to do.” The stranger buried his face in his hands. “I can’t just leave him—I know I shouldn’t but I don’t want to give up my dreams and I feel horrible for even having to choose between them!”

 

The man ended his sentence in a near shout, clearly distressed. Minseok tilted his head in sympathy, unable to help his own expression twisted in sorrow.

 

“I’m… sorry to hear that.” Was all he could think to say.

 

The stranger took a shuddering breath. He ran his fingers over his forehead and through his hair, pushing the strands back. He looked up at Minseok with large eyes, pleading.

 

“If you were in my position… what would you do?”

 

Minseok pondered the question, his eyes drifting down to his shoes. Minseok had chosen his job over family—but this man was not Minseok.

 

His family actually meant something to him.

 

“If I were you… I would stay with my father.” Minseok answered truthfully. Whether it was the right answer or not though, the stranger’s expression fell, his lips turning downward. It was almost as if Minseok could see the years of hard work and dedication being thrown away as this man resigned his dreams.

 

“But that doesn’t mean you should give up.” Minseok continued. “You have a long time ahead of you still, but your father will only be around for so long. Some jobs only come once in a lifetime yes, but family is the same.”

 

“But if I turn this opportunity down, I don’t think I’ll be able to find another chance like this again.” The stranger lamented.

 

“You will. Hard work may not always be gratified instantly, but the reward always comes eventually.” Minseok assured. He smiled supportively. “You can always compromise too. Work from home, so that way you can take care of your father.”

 

“... You think so?”

 

“I think so. Where there’s a will, there’s a way. Sometimes all you need to do is ask. I’m sure the people who offered you the job would understand.”

 

The stranger smiled.

 

“I’ll give it a try. I won’t know anything unless I try.”

 

“That’s the spirit.” Minseok commended with a wide smile. The other man’s lips curled upward more in turn, his expression shy as he ducked his head down in thanks. The intercom sounded again, announcing the stop as simply “Line 4” this time. The train halted and the stranger stood. He stopped at the doors.

 

“I’m Lu Han. What’s your name?”

 

“Minseok. Kim Minseok.”

 

Lu Han smiled, youthful and boyish features melting through the grunge of his appearance and tired posture.

 

“Thanks for your advice Minseok.”

 

And with that, the stranger was off. The doors closed and the train started forward again. Minseok watched out the window as Lu Han waved him off until he was out of sight, until the station was out of sight, until the train was speeding through the wintery and cloudy landscape once more. Minseok watched until the train entered a familiar tunnel, the lights flickering, and soon enough, he was back in his country. The sun had set, the skies dark and dotted with lights from tall buildings and satellites far off.

 

The business man glanced at his watch. It read 7:09. It had all felt so short—maybe thirty minutes or so—and Minseok still couldn’t understand how the time seemed to fly by so quickly.

 

At exactly 7:10, Minseok stepped off the train onto the empty platform of the train station, the air around him quiet and still and yet strangely full of life. He glanced back at the train once before heading home, looking forward to when he would take another trip on line 4.

 

❈❈❈

 

It was routine—just something he did every day of the week, of the month, of the years. The first time he had learned about the special mystery of line 4 was about two months ago. Minseok had stayed up late multiple nights in a row to complete a project that many of his superiors had been panicking about. He had pulled through in the end with success, but not without consequences.

 

Weary from his lack of sleep, he had boarded line 4 instead of the usual 7. He hadn’t realized it until he was halfway through the route, but it was no matter. He would exit off at the last stop and board another connecting train that would get him to the right stop near his home.

 

Except Minseok didn’t. There had been no usual sweep of the train at the end of the line, no cleaning, no refilling of the tanks—nothing; Just the sound of the train starting up again that jolted Minseok awake from his slumber. The doors were already closed by the time the office worker had gotten himself together and up from his seat, the vehicle speeding off to somewhere unknown.

 

Train lines weren’t cycled after all—the last stop had been the end of the line. The train shouldn’t have been chugging onward like it was doing.

 

Minseok had stood awkwardly in the middle of the walkway, clutching his briefcase to his chest as he looked around the empty car with wide eyes. He was unsure of what to do. The emergency brake was right in front of him, but what good would it do him to pull it? Should he travel to the front and try to find the conductor? Minseok didn’t know.

 

The lights had flickered and the train shook as it entered a tunnel, and the businessman spent a few more minutes thinking about his decision before he nodded to himself, beginning to make his way to the front.

 

He halted, however, when the sunlight outside the windows flashed blindingly bright as they emerged from the dark tunnel. He stared, stunned, as the white sun glinted and reflected off a perfectly still ocean, only the slightest of waves distorting the light rays.

 

Minseok crawled frantically onto the train seats and lifted up one of the windows, sticking his head out as a blast of sea air and ocean spray hit him in the face. He held his hand up, shielding his eyes from the light as he stared out at the endless body of water, the train riding over the waves. He peered down at the water, spotting the vague shadows of a train rail just underneath the surface.

 

Incredible.

 

Nothing else could come to his mind to surmise what he had been feeling other than incredible and impossible.

 

When the train had finally stopped in front of a stone platform in the middle of nowhere, he was surprised when a small child boarded the same car Minseok was on. The adult had slowly slid down from where he had been staring out the window and composed himself, briefcase over his lap and eyes stuck to the sights outside.

 

The child had sat next to him, all large eyes and wide smile.

 

“Hi, I’m Lu Han and I’m Chinese. What is your name mister?”

 

That had been two months ago. Now, Minseok was no longer a stranger to the otherworldly happenings on line 4, nor the stranger that always boarded on the first stop. If anything, he looked forward to his time on the train.

 

Today, he would board the train—tomorrow, he would do the same.

 

It was Minseok’s treasure, and he hoped he would be able to keep it now and, hopefully, forever.

 

❈❈❈

 

The one who boarded the car Minseok was riding on today was a young man. He was dressed in loose pants and a patterned sweatshirt—the epitome of youth. It was bright and flashy compared to Minseok’s obligatory office wear, and the snapback and sunglasses really finished the look. Minseok glanced outside the window. It was sunset here too. He inwardly smiled at the fact the man was wearing sunglasses at this time of the day.

 

He was a stranger—but familiar. Minseok had seen his face yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. Sometimes varying in age, but more often than not, he looked to be about the same as Minseok. The young man took one look at Minseok sitting neat and complacent before he smiled, his teeth poking out to bite at his bottom lip in an attempt to quell the upwards curl of his lips. He bounded onto the train, doors closing behind him, before taking a seat on the same side of the train that Minseok was on, just one seat over.

 

“I didn’t know anyone besides me rode the train at this time.” The stranger commented, taking off his hat to tousle with his hair before putting it right back on. The attempt at conversation made Minseok smile.

 

“I always ride the train at this time.” The office worker replied. The response had the other man humming.

 

“Huh, this is my first time seeing you though. Weird.” The stranger took off his sunglasses and grinned—teeth and all—small wrinkles appearing at the edges of his eyes. “I’m Lu Han. And you?”

 

“Kim Minseok.”

 

“Minseok…” Lu Han tested the name. “That’s a pretty name.”

 

The way the young man said it, accompanied by his soft smile, left the unsaid words of “almost as pretty as you” apparent to the businessman, and Minseok felt his ears warm at the stranger’s attempt at flirting.

 

It wouldn’t have been the first time he had flirted with Minseok, but this Lu Han wouldn’t have any way of knowing that.

 

“It’s an average name, but thank you.” Minseok tried to downplay it. Lu Han on the other hand just shrugged, leaning back in his train seat as he glanced behind him and out the window before turning to look at the older man again.

 

“Where are you headed?”

 

Though simple, Minseok always found the question difficult to answer.

 

“Home.” Was the most simplistic and truthful response he could think of.

 

“Home? All the way out here?” Lu Han asked, intrigued.

 

“I live pretty far from here.” Also not a lie. “What about you?”

 

“I had some plans. Gonna meet up with friends, maybe find a date for the night,” Lu Han began. His mischievous smile was back. “I wouldn’t mind taking you around instead though.”

 

Minseok laughed.

 

“As tempting the offer is, I’ll have to decline.”

 

“So you think I’m tempting?” Minseok bit his tongue as the younger male suddenly leaned in. When he had scooted closer, Minseok was unsure, but Lu Han had an arm resting on the backs of the seats behind the businessman, his knee touching Minseok’s thigh. He could feel his cheeks flushing as he leaned away automatically.

 

“I mean, I’m not going to deny that but—”

 

The train arrived at the final stop, the voice overhead announcing the same old ‘Line 4’ even though the location was always different. Lu Han stood and extended his hand out to the other.

 

“I know it’s our first time meeting and all, but at least let me take you out to dinner.” The young man said, almost pleaded. Minseok hesitated, tempted to take the offer, but in the end shook his head, his gaze falling.

 

“I have to go home.” He nearly whispered.

 

“Next time then—” Lu Han said hurriedly, stepping off the train as the alarm rang, signaling the doors would close soon. He kept his head inside, hands against the doorway. “Next time, I’ll take you. Same time, this car, tomorrow?”

 

Minseok didn’t get a chance to answer. The stranger ducked away just as the doors slid closed, his eyes meeting Minseok’s between the barrier of the windows. The train jolted forward, Minseok’s body swaying along as he got further and further away from the stranger. He watched until the station was swallowed up by the sight of towering steel buildings, their sides as reflective as a mirror and completely foreign to the Minseok.

 

He wished he could have at least told Lu Han he wouldn’t be there tomorrow. Or the day after—and possibly never again.

 

Minseok only went where the train took him, and he has never gone to the same place twice.

 

❈❈❈

 

There have been times where Minseok would be riding the train, and the stranger that boarded didn’t talk to him at all. Minseok recognized him though—it was always the same stranger. Sometimes younger, sometimes older, sometimes beaten down by life, sometimes flirty and haughty, sometimes jaded by money—but it was always the same man with the same name.

 

Minseok wasn’t sure why this man was always at every stop, or why he always boarded the train, but he was. He made for good company as Minseok journeyed through lands and oceans on an empty, magical train.

 

This time, Minseok’s ride took him to the skies. He gripped the edges of his seat in fear, yet was unable to take his eyes off the scenery. The railroad was twisting and winding through orange and cream colored clouds, narrowly dodging mountain peaks that reached up into the atmosphere and ducking under floating islands of rocks that defied gravity itself. It was strange—it was exhilarating—it was incomprehensible.

 

They ascended and ascended, higher and higher, until Minseok was brought to the top of the world, the train sailing across the clouds like it was tangible.

 

It stopped in the middle of nowhere, the nice voice of the automated lady announcing the first stop like always.

 

“Saengmyeong. Saengmyeong.” It repeated.

 

The doors opened.

 

Minseok leaned forward in his seat, waiting, expecting.

 

When no one boarded, he stood up, briefcase forgotten, and stood at the entrance of the car.

 

The clouds stretched before him like the ocean he had seen on his first ride on line 4. They were dyed a creamy orange, the sun dipping below the expanse like it was the horizon. The wind ruffled Minseok’s hair and clothes, his tie flapping wildly.

 

It was cold and it smelled crisp.

 

It was empty.

 

The silence was deafening, the small window of minutes the train doors remained opened stretching out and feeling like an eternity.

 

No one was there. There was no stranger—there was no Lu Han.

 

Somewhere in the far distance, the familiar ring of the alarm signaling the doors would close sounded. It was so quiet, so far away, Minseok almost missed it.

 

The businessman stared out over the sea of clouds, his eyes squinting in the light, as the doors slowly hissed shut and the train started up again. He stayed as he was, staring out the windows as the rails took the train smoothly over the orange ocean.

 

He had reached the top of the world, but it was the first time he had no one to share his journey with. It was strange, not having another body in the car with him, not having someone to witness what he was seeing.

 

Many long minutes later, when the train stopped at the final station ‘Line 4’, Minseok was still standing. The wind blasted across his body, cold and berating, as the sun sank lower in the clouds.

 

He finally sat back down after staring at the sun in longing, the train descending back down through the maze of fog. He leaned against the windows, sighing, as he carried out the rest of his trip alone.

 

Somewhere under the sound of the train wheels clacking over the rails, Minseok could hear the faint bell toll of a railroad crossing. He closed his eyes, imaging the flashing red lights, and how they had lit up the features of the man who often rode this train with him.

 

❈❈❈

 

It was dark out this time. Minseok wasn’t quite able to make out where he was—not that he would know anyway—but he watched what looked like city lights out in the far distance blink in and out. It had been a couple days since his trip to the sky, and the many trips after that had been unnervingly normal. The train stopped at its usual two stations, and the stranger Lu Han still boarded the first and left at the second.

 

Just yesterday, he had met an older Lu Han who told a story about the times he used to be singer. Minseok listened as the man told his story; how he trained for a long time to make it big, how he felt every time he heard his hundreds and thousands of fans scream his name—the man told it all.

 

“I was in love,” That Lu Han had said. “But you know how society can be—and I was scared. I didn’t want to break what I already had—and I didn’t want to ruin his career either.”

 

Minseok had nodded, his cheek resting against his upright briefcase, invested in the tale.

 

“I always went back to visit him of course,” Lu Han had continued. “But we were never quite the same as we once were after all that. Now it’s been years…”

 

The train had come to a stop, and Lu Han was standing, stiff pinstripe suit lining his athletic body and somehow befitting of the forming wrinkles on his middle-aged face.

 

“Why don’t you try again?” Minseok had asked quickly. There was no way this was how the story ended.

 

The older man had smiled sadly and glanced at his ridiculous and clearly overpriced watch.

 

“Sometimes, things don’t work out quite the way you wish they would. And you can’t help that.” He said sadly. “Thanks for listening to my story Minseok.”

 

And with that, the man had gone.

 

This time, Minseok wasn’t sure what to expect. He watched as the train pulled into the station, only for his eyes to widen as he saw hordes and hordes of people standing on the boarding platform. Their faces were blank, lifeless eyes staring straight ahead.

 

“Saengmyeong. Saengmyeong.”

 

The doors opened.

 

No one moved.

 

“Minseok!”

 

The office worker jolted, his head nearly hitting the window at the sound of his name being shouted. He stood, his body hesitating for a moment before he moved towards the door, looking over the sea of people.

 

“Minseok!” That familiar voice called again, and Minseok lifted his eyes to see the stranger, Lu Han, standing at the very back of the platform. He was weaving between the tightly packed bodies, trying to push his way forward. _“Minseok!_ ”

 

How did this Lu Han know his name? Had they met once before? Minseok couldn’t be sure—he couldn’t recognize his surroundings, but this definitely had never happened before.

 

“Lu Han?” He couldn’t help but call back.

 

“Minseok! Come with me!” Lu Han called, his hand outstretched over the many heads of immobile people. It was like a beacon, the light on a lighthouse that guided ships home, his request like the push of the ocean urging him forward.

 

Minseok took a step. Lu Han was coming closer.

 

“Minseok, come on!” The man pleaded. He shoved between two other people, fighting his way through. “Come with me!”

 

The worker could only stare, disbelief rendering him still. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or hallucinating—and considering all that he has seen over the past few months, it was hard to argue those possibilities. But Lu Han was there, calling him, hand out like he was reaching for a thin thread of salvation.

 

“You won’t be alone anymore!” Lu Han called once more. “I’m here! Minseok!”

 

Minseok inched his way forward again, his toe on the edge of the doorway.

 

The bells rang.

 

“No! Minseok, don’t leave! Don’t leave me again! Minseok,  _please!_ ”

 

Lu Han was so close—less than three meters away. Minseok stared with wide eyes, baffled by the other’s words.

 

Two meters.

 

One meter.

 

Minseok stepped back as the doors hissed closed, Lu Han reaching it one second too late. He pounded on the windows, shouting Minseok’s name with tears in his eyes. His palms dragged over the glass as the train started forward, the man trying to follow after only to be blocked by the people standing there, lifeless and without meaning.

 

Minseok sank to his knees, his heart racing as he tried to process what had just happened.

 

Not once had he ever stepped a foot off this train during these stops—and his fear rendered him unable to do so even when Lu Han—a stranger who was possibly more than just a stranger—was calling for him, urging him forward.

 

The businessman hugged his legs. His chest hurt, but he didn’t cry. He tucked his face between his knees and shut his eyes as he replayed the frantic scene in his mind over and over again.

 

He thought about the what ifs—the possibilities of what could’ve been if he had just stepped off the train despite his fears.

 

 

When Minseok stepped off line 4 at his usual stop at exactly 7:10 P.M. in a daze, he almost didn’t realize the other presence on the platform until the clicking of solid heels signaled their approach. He looked up sharply, surprised, as there usually wasn’t anyone here when he arrived.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” The man said. He was dressed in a conductor’s uniform, his hat pulled low over his head and covering his eyes.

 

“Uhm—I’m sorry, who are you?” Minseok couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Ah, excuse me. I’m just a mere conductor.” The man explained. He took of his hat and ruffled his gloved fingers through his hair. Minseok’s eyes grew wide.

 

“You—”

 

“I’m glad to see you made it back safely, Minseok.” The stranger said with a gentle smile, his voice soft and his eyes crinkling as they always did. “Are you hungry? I know it’s late, but I’d like to take you out to eat.”

 

Minseok could only stare. Taken aback by the whole situation, he felt like he could laugh. But instead he only smiled, shy but affectionate.

 

“I’d like that very much.”

 

 

❈❈❈

 

 

 

❈❈❈

 

 

It was empty as usual, a stark contrast to how crowded trains were usually supposed to be.

 

But it was routine by now.

 

Everyday, Lu Han rode line 4 at the desolate train station after work. He always boarded at the exact same time, and he always greeted the only other passenger that always sat in the same place in the same car every day.

 

It was routine.

 

Lu Han knew this stranger, but the stranger never knew him. They’ve met many times before, sometimes the stranger was younger, sometimes older—sometimes cold and distant, and other times warm and kind.

 

The stranger this time was timid, but welcoming. He wore an insipid suit and carried a leather briefcase over his lap, his hair black and kempt with a combed fringe falling over his brows. He greeted Lu Han with a smile and a nod.

 

Lu Han knew the stranger wasn’t from here—they never were—and it hurt him every time he remembered that one stop from now, he would have to leave his heart behind again to the stranger who made him fall in love again and again, little by little, every day.

 

“Headed home?” Lu Han asked. The man nodded. “Me too. I’m Lu Han by the way. It’s nice to see another face on this lonely train.”

 

The stranger smiled.

 

“Minseok. I’m Kim Minseok.”

 

Ah, Lu Han hated it so much. He loathed how attached he had become to this stranger.

 

It was a game of patience—Lu Han knew this. Someday, he would find his own Minseok, but that day wasn’t today.

 

Today, he would sit on the other side of the train and smile at the Kim Minseok in front of him, thinking about the what ifs and possibilities—dreaming of the day he could take Minseok’s hand in his own and leave line 4 behind.

 

But not today.

 

 

 

❈❈❈

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

❈❈❈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Saengmyeong” means Life
> 
> The number '4' is homophonous to Death
> 
>  
> 
> Just some things I had in mind while writing this fic. What it all means in this story is up for interpretation. I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine, and hope you guys will enjoy the smut to follow that I'll have up in a bit. Thank you very much for reading.


	2. Epilogue

 

❈❈❈ 

 

 

They knew each other—they always did. They had seen many sides of each other on that lonely train they rode, but out of fear, out of intimidation of a boundary they innately knew should never be crossed, they never reached out to each other. He would sit on the train and wait to see the man that always boarded the next stop beyond the end, and He would board the train to see the man that was always sitting—always waiting.

 

Perhaps a part of them knew. Perhaps they knew that they weren’t strangers anymore, but partners of a kind. Even though they yearned for this, they would never speak to reveal themselves.

 

 _He_  would always wave the man that only rode the train for one stop goodbye, letting his heart go with him despite his wishes that he would just stay.

 

And  _He_  would always disembark, watching the train doors close between him and the other man that stared at him politely—(or perhaps it was yearning?)—watching his own heart depart with the man he always wished would just come with him.

 

At the end of it all, Minseok still didn’t understand what it all meant—the truth behind the many different landscapes he’d seen, the man that greeted him on those magical rides, and the mysterious train that carried him beyond the end; the start of it all.

 

“I’m just a mere conductor.” The stranger had said with a smile. Though he said that, Minseok had a feeling he was more than that—an entity unknown, yet so painfully familiar. He carried an air about him like he didn’t belong, like he was an outlier in a universal equation and his presence threatened to tip the balance.

 

“You seem to know a lot more than what you say though.” Minseok argued, though he wasn’t necessarily mad. He was curious, compliant—maybe even a little bit happy.

 

“I probably do.” The man said as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

 

“Can I at least ask you one question?” Minseok questioned. It looked up at the stranger—Lu Han—stopped in front of him, small smile still in place.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Were we supposed to meet?”

 

Lu Han didn’t answer for a very long time. He busied himself with studying Minseok’s face, eyes roaming across his features, taking in every detail. The taller man slid off his gloves and stuffed them loosely in his pocket before he reached up to caress Minseok’s face. It was a bit cheesy, and Minseok probably should have felt alarmed that he was letting a stranger touch him so easily—but was he really a stranger?

 

“Probably not.” Lu Han finally answered, his thumb brushing over other’s cheekbone.

 

“Oh…” Minseok couldn’t bring himself to say anything more.

 

He felt his head being tilted up, and Minseok felt his heart soar into his throat. His stomach twisted, butterflies flapping so wildly he felt he would lift right off the ground. Anxiety, anticipation, excitement, fear, longing, sorrow, and undeniable happiness swirled in him, the confusion maddening but at the same time, it all felt like home. It was like a part of Minseok had been waiting for this very moment—for a long, long time. He closed his eyes and leaned into Lu Han’s touch, letting their lips finally,  _finally_ , meet. It was a soft embrace, one shy and the other yearning.

 

Minseok moaned as he felt himself being abruptly pulled in. Galaxies stretched out before his closed eyes spiraling in vibrant colors. It almost felt like Lu Han was sinking into him, melding into one, and he was filled with the sensation of an overwhelming emotion that surpassed time and space itself.

 

He was gasping when Lu Han finally pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes lidded. Minseok clung to Lu Han’s clothes desperately, knuckles whitening as even the mere thought of being too many inches apart brought tears to his eyes.

 

“I love you,” Was stumbling out of his mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. This man was a stranger—though a familiar one, but in this world—Minseok’s world—they had only just met. It didn’t make any sense but yet, it felt correct. It felt like all the missing pieces of his life had finally fallen into place. It was right, and suddenly Minseok understood this was where he was meant to be—in the arms of a man named Lu Han, whom Minseok loved very much.

 

Has loved over a thousand lives and universes.

 

There was no room for doubt in his mind, body, or heart. Minseok loved this man, and he had missed him  _so much_.

 

It was like a dam broke then. Tears poured from Minseok’s eyes as he tried to cling onto the man tighter, fists twisting fabric and chest against chest.

 

“ _Lu Han_ …” Minseok croaked out, misery and elation all tied into one. Lu Han reciprocated the hold, squeezing the smaller man’s body as he leaned down again for another kiss—hurried and passionate, like they were trying to make up for years of separation—or perhaps, rushing against the time they didn’t have much left of.

 

“Don’t cry,” Lu Han mumbled into one of the kisses, and Minseok nodded. He sniffled, felt thumbs wipe against his tear trails, and eagerly opened his mouth for another deep kiss.

 

At some point, Lu Han broke the connection between their mouths, his large hands wrapped around Minseok’s wrists. The businessman was panting, cheeks flushed and lips swollen as he stared with lidded eyes at the other man. Minseok wasn’t sure what came over him, but next thing he knew, he was pulling Lu Han along, walking down the familiar path to home with a hurried pace. Lu Han followed along silently, but both of their hearts were pounding in anticipation.

 

Minseok wasted no time leading Lu Han into his bedroom, the pair stripping their uniforms as best as they could while practically breathing the same air, unable to part for even a second. They were left in their undershirts and pants when Minseok pushed Lu Han to sit on his bed, Lu Han pulling the other in return to sit in his lap. Minseok settled over strong thighs as the mattress bounced beneath them. He felt Lu Han run his hands up under his shirt over his back, and he shuddered at the cool fingertips against his burning skin. He cupped Lu Han’s head, hands running through the soft hairs at his nape, and leaned in for a long kiss. Their tongues met and it only spurred them both on more, exchanging quiet breaths, moans, and saliva.

 

Lu Han pushed his hands up higher, finally pulling the smaller man’s shirt over his head. Minseok’s hair settled back messily over his forehead, sticking to the sweat that was beginning to build there. He leaned forward to take Lu Han’s bottom lip between his teeth gently and sucked as he slid the man’s buttoned shirt from his shoulders. Both of their hands fell between their bodies at the same time, quiet laughs spilling from their mouths as their knuckles bumped and grazed in their hurry to undo each other’s pants. Lu Han was the first to finish, the taller man wrapping an arm around Minseok’s lower back to twist their positions and toss Minseok onto the bed. The worker bounced along with the mattress springs and then lifted his legs compliantly for Lu Han to slide his pants and underwear off.

 

“So beautiful,” Lu Han murmured quietly as he leaned down, stroking over Minseok’s thighs like he was marveling over art. He kissed the inner flesh gently, his eyes meeting Minseok’s. His gaze was so intense, Minseok felt himself blushing before shyly looking away, unable to keep eye contact. He focused on the sensations of Lu Han touching him instead, closing his eyes to the sensation of the man running his hands up and down his legs and over his hips, gently squeezing the flesh. He was just beginning to relax into the bed when he felt cold fingers wrap around the base of his cock and a hot mouth engulf him, tongue swiping over the head.

 

Minseok gasped and nearly sat up. He was pushed back down by Lu Han’s firm hands on his chest, the taller man slowly taking in a little more with each bob down. Soon, he had Minseok’s length completely swallowed down to the hilt. The smaller man was quivering, legs shaking on either side of Lu Han’s head, as he was stimulated in a way he hadn’t been in so long.

 

It only took a few minutes of long strokes with his tongue and a wet finger up Minseok’s ass and pressing into his prostate for Lu Han to get his lover to come. He swallowed the salty substance greedily, milking the other of his climax for as long as he could until he heard Minseok choke on his whines, hips jerking uncontrollably under Lu Han’s firm hand. He pulled away, licking his lips and swallowing, as he lazily continued to thrust his finger in and out of Minseok’s clenching hole.

 

“Feel good?” He asked. Not that he needed to—he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear Minseok say it out loud.

 

“Feels good…” Minseok whined. He reached up to pull Lu Han down for a kiss. His tongue wasn’t working quite right, still high and drunk from his orgasmic bliss, but it was enough. He could taste himself on Lu Han’s tongue, the spread of semen and saliva over his lips making him moan. He moved a hand down to palm the taller one over his front, feeling the tight bulge of Lu Han’s cock pressing against his lower wear. “Can I touch you too?”

 

“Yeah,” Lu Han nodded. He sat up and yanked off his pants and underwear. Minseok moved to sit up too, his eyes falling down to Lu Han’s cock. His breath hitched.

 

Lu Han merely smiled and pulled Minseok over his own body, maneuvering him so he was facing down his body, Minseok’s face by Lu Han’s cock while his lover had his hands on his ass.

 

“Lift your hips more—I want to see.” Lu Han said as he patted the back of Minseok’s thigh. Minseok flushed with embarrassment, but shifted on his knees to lift his ass higher anyways. He felt Lu Han’s thumbs dig into the cheeks before spreading him apart, a small squeak escaping his throat in surprise. “So pink…” Lu Han mumbled in awe. Minseok’s head sunk down more, his head nearly on Lu Han’s leg. He shuddered when he felt Lu Han run a finger over it, letting it sink in knuckle deep like he had earlier. The sensation made Minseok keen.

 

“So soft,” Lu Han continued.

 

“Stop—saying those kinds of things out loud.” Minseok pleaded, embarrassed, as he grabbed Lu Han’s cock, squeezing it ever so slightly. He heard Lu Han moan and felt the finger inside him curl, the tip dangerously close to pressing against his prostate. It made Minseok shiver. Eager, he opened his mouth and drawled his tongue over the tip of the other man’s waiting cock, swirling around it and wetting it with drool. The head was hot and flushed and it made Minseok moan as he slowly pushed it into his mouth, the fill of the thick length pressing heavily against his tongue. He sucked around it like a pacifier, savoring the taste.

 

“But you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Lu Han said after a loud, long groan. Minseok could almost hear the smile in his voice. The finger inside him began to move, thrusting slow and rhythmically. The long digit fit nearly perfect, each glide in had the pad rubbing directly over the sensitive nerves inside Minseok. It had the smaller man shaking, groaning around the cock in his mouth, saliva trickling over his lax chin. It was just enough to send pleasurable shivers spreading over every limb of his body and not at all overwhelming. Minseok followed the pace with his mouth, gently and slowly moving his wet lips back and forth over the head of Lu Han’s cock. He relished in the pleased sigh that fell from Lu Han’s mouth and relaxed his body, his chest leaning against Lu Han as he let his knees keep his hips up for his lover.

 

Minseok had Lu Han’s length halfway in when he felt another finger push in. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as he thought it would—if anything, he seemed to be opening up eagerly for the other, the gentle and constant movement of Lu Han’s finger having softened him up. This time though, with every drag out, Lu Han pressed the digits down, adding pressure to Minseok’s prostate. After being wound up for so long, the spike made Minseok jolt. He gargled around the dick in his mouth, sinking down even further as he struggled to keep holding himself up.

 

He did his best to keep moving, even as Lu Han’s pace began to steadily increase. Minseok’s head followed the movement, bobbing his head in time with the fingers thrusting into him. The glide of the digits moving in and out was smooth, wet from lube, Lu Han’s saliva, and Minseok’s hole soft from the stimulation. Lu Han thrusted in and paused, keeping his two fingers pressed against Minseok’s prostate this time, and watched as the smaller man’s entire body shuddered. Minseok’s head sunk even lower, and Lu Han groaned in ecstasy as he felt soft lips reach the base of his cock and touch his balls.

 

Minseok could feel his throat constricting against the intrusion, and while it felt odd, he didn’t mind it. He laid there, face burning with heat and struggling to breathe with the thick cock pressing against his airway, and rode the maddening sparks of pleasure zinging through him for as long as Lu Han kept his hand still. He sucked in a desperate breath of air through his nose when Lu Han finally pulled, Minseok’s head automatically following as he lifted up until his lips around the crown.

 

“So good…” He heard Lu Han praise before a third finger was stretching him open. Lu Han pushed in, and Minseok went down with it. Again he followed, but this time Lu Han didn’t slow or stop. He kept going and going, Minseok’s hips beginning to rock and follow the thrusts. The pleasure was building, burning Minseok’s abdomen even though he had already came once. They’ve been at it like this for so long, his jaw was beginning to hurt. Saliva was smeared all along his chin, Lu Han’s cock glistening with it, and Minseok was slowly beginning to lose focus in his vision.

 

His head slowed, exhausted, even as Lu Han kept pumping his digits into his hole, a faint squelch being made with each thrust. Minseok choked on a loud whine, cock nestled deep in his throat, before he pulled completely off it. Thick precum strung from his mouth, swaying obscenely before breaking as Minseok let out a strangled cry. He panted through parted lips, burning hot cheek falling against Lu Han’s thigh as he fisted the bedsheets. He was right at the edge—burning with it—and Lu Han wasn’t stopping.

 

“Lu—Lu Han—” Minseok rasped out, his stomach flexing as he tried to reign himself in. “C-Close—too close—”

 

“I know,” Lu Han’s calm voice came, though slightly husked with arousal as he watched his lover begin to unravel. “You can come again if you want.”

 

Minseok shook his head, beginning to heave as his hips jerked in an attempt to pull away from the insistent fingers. Lu Han grabbed him by the hip and pulled him back, keeping him in place as he sped up even more. This time Minseok came up on his elbows, his head tossing back and letting out a loud cry of ecstasy that nearly echoed in the room.

 

“No,” Minseok gasped out. “Want you—inside…”

 

“I am inside you.” Lu Han laughed at his own joke.

 

“Not like—not like that.” Minseok’s sentence ended off in a high squeal as his cock jerked, precum drooling in heavy amounts from the tip and dripping over Lu Han’s body. He was right there—so maddeningly close—but he wanted to wait. He wanted Lu Han inside him—making love to him and, as corny as it may sound, he wanted them to finish together. But the pleasure was beginning to burn, sharp and demanding, and Minseok wasn’t sure if he could hold himself back much longer. He sobbed, his hole clenching futilely around the thrusting fingers.

 

“P-Please,” Minseok sobbed, jerking uncontrollably now, breath hiccupping and his hips trembling. His voice became louder and louder, worked and wound up too far to come down. He collapsed against Lu Han, only his ass left in the air. The fingers sped up with a burst of energy, thrusting wildly into Minseok’s shaking body. The smaller man seized, eyes closing tightly, his toes digging into the bed and lifting his hips up even more. A hand suddenly wrapped around his cock, squeezing especially tight towards the base, just as Minseok tumbled over the edge. All his limbs wired tight and vibrated as he cried breathlessly through his stunted orgasm.

 

He gasped and gaped for air like a fish, coming hard but finding no release, the fingers still thrusting into him and dragging it all out. He gulped down oxygen, choked, and then let out a loud, high-pitched cry. His body twisted, rolling to the side to get away from the stimulation, but Lu Han sat up and followed, not allowing Minseok to escape. Minseok’s hands darted down between his legs, grabbing at the Lu Han’s wrists and clawing the skin. His lashes fluttered, eyes rolled back, as he jerked again and again, his climax drawn out. His feet kicked at nothing, more out of reflex from the overwhelming pleasure, before he curled tight, knees coming up as he squealed and sobbed.

 

Lu Han finally stopped when he felt Minseok’s fingers dig harder into his arms, his thrusts halting but kept the fingers inside to savor the sensation of Minseok’s walls fluttering and squeezing around the digits. He kept a firm grip on Minseok’s cock though, making sure the man didn’t release, and eventually Minseok slowly began to descend from his high. His limbs trembled, lip quivering as tears spilled over the bridge of his nose from the intensity. His grip on Lu Han’s wrists loosened slightly, but he still held on tight as a way to ground himself, mind still swimming from the maddening climax that met no resolution.

 

When he was sure Minseok was as calm as he was going to get, Lu Han pulled his fingers out and slowly let go of his cock, sliding his hands away from Minseok’s grip. He climbed over the small man’s shaking form and pressed gentle, reassuring kisses into his whimpering lover’s shoulder. He smiled against the hot, sweaty skin.

 

“Minseok,” He mumbled, voice deep and pleased. Minseok responded, head turning in search of comfort. Lu Han kissed those quaking, red-bitten lips. “You did so well.”

 

“I-I wanted you to…” Minseok tried to speak but he lost his words, exhausted after Lu Han’s torment but still achingly hard.

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Lu Han said as he pressed another soft and chaste kiss against Minseok’s mouth. “But you looked so hot—losing yourself in the pleasure like that.”

 

Minseok reached up to latch onto Lu Han, holding his lover close as he demanded more attention from Lu Han’s mouth.

 

“Will you now…?” He asked quietly.

 

“Of course,” Lu Han smiled. He helped Minseok get into a comfortable position on his back, pillow stuffed beneath his hips to keep him lifted. Lu Han took his lover’s hand and kissed over the fingers and knuckles, meeting Minseok’s gaze. “I’ll love you until you’re full and satisfied Minseok—however long or many rounds that may take.”

 

Minseok breathed out, feeling his world practically sparkle as his chest fluttered with inexplicable happiness. Their hands twined, and Lu Han used his other to spread Minseok’s legs accordingly and situate between them. Minseok felt something hard press against his hole and he sucked in air between his teeth. He still felt sensitive from his dry orgasm, but it was what he wanted—what he needed more than anything else now.

 

Lu Han pushed forward, Minseok’s hole slowly stretching open for the head. Once the crown slipped in, Lu Han moved to wrap his grip around Minseok’s thigh and continued to slowly sink in. Minseok closed his eyes and bit his lip at the feel of slowly being filled. It felt much thicker than three fingers, and though the stretch was mildly uncomfortable, it felt more fulfilling than anything. It was only when Lu Han’s hips were pressed firmly against his ass did Minseok let out the breath he was holding in a moan. He tossed his head back, ears and cheeks burning, the feel of his walls forming around Lu Han’s intruding cock almost blissful. He vaguely registered Lu Han kissing over his chest, fingers teasing over his perked nipples—Minseok never felt more complete than he did in that moment.

 

“It’ll only get better from here,” Lu Han said breathlessly, as if he were reading Minseok’s thoughts.

 

“Please…” Minseok whispered. He keened when Lu Han pulled out and slowly thrusted back in, setting a constant pace that was gentle but constant. Minseok rode the sensations, mouth falling open as moans spilled from his throat. Lu Han’s cock just seemed to fit so perfectly inside him—the right thickness, the best length. Every thrust in had the cockhead passing over his prostate—still sensitive from its thorough stimulation—and it didn’t take long for Minseok to be writhing for more.

 

“Please—god, please, Lu Han,” Minseok panted between his groans, hands coming up to wrap under Lu Han’s arms, nails dragging down the man’s back. “More.” He pleaded.

 

Lu Han leaned down, elbows on either side of the smaller man, and littered kisses over his pliant lover’s neck. He didn’t need to be asked twice. He worked his hips faster, moving in earnest and rocking the smaller one’s body in turn. Minseok hummed as bliss washed over him, the pace just right to satiate the burn in his gut. He reckoned that if Lu Han continued moving this way for long enough, it may get Minseok to come on those sensations alone. Minseok stretched up, his head tossing against the pillow and his back arching, the man letting out soft cries of pleasure.

 

He felt Lu Han shift above him, mouth straying to suck on a pink nipple and pull it between his teeth before he was thrusting harder. Minseok’s thighs fell further open with every slam, the heels that had been digging into the back of Lu Han’s legs slowly slipping from their place.

 

“Ah—ugh,” Minseok groaned, his insides feeling like they were starting to coil. He shuddered when Lu Han ran his hands down his chest, fingers teasing over the clenching muscles of his abdomen until they reached his cock, his nails tickling over the erect length. Not once did Lu Han stop his thrusts.

 

“Good?” Lu Han huffed trough his exertion, staring at the writhing man with a pleased smile.

 

“G-Good—really good,” Minseok gasped out. It was like Lu Han knew exactly where to touch—exactly how to move—to make Minseok a trembling mess. A particularly well-aimed thrust slammed right over Minseok’s prostate, the man’s legs hitching up as he howled at the sensation. Lu Han grabbed Minseok’s knees and spread them wide, upping his pace a little more. Minseok scrambled and grabbed for the bedsheets, trembling.

 

“Want me to make you come, love?” Lu Han asked, his voice low and husky. Minseok found himself nodding quickly—begging for it. He had already been given a brief taste of it before—now he wanted it more than ever. He reached up, Lu Han blinking at his hand once in confusion before he grabbed it, holding it tight.

 

“Together—please…” Minseok hiccupped between his sobs, his cheeks flushed cherry red both from sex and embarrassment. Lu Han, however, didn’t laugh or mock him. He merely smiled and gently kissed the back of Minseok’s hand.

 

“Of course.”

 

Minseok could only hold on for so long though. Lost in the pleasure of it all, Minseok eventually tore his hand away from his lover. With his hips still mostly facing Lu Han, Minseok found himself turned, face buried into the pillow he was clutching on to desperately and sobbing. Lu Han had his hands over the smaller man’s hips, effectively keeping him in place to take every brunt of his thrusts and making sure Minseok’s lower body stayed spread and facing towards him.

 

He reveled in Minseok’s cries, the man’s voice becoming pitched and sweet as he was fucked towards climax. He could tell the man was close—the way his walls were squeezing so deliciously tight against his cock and how his trembling legs threatened to close from how overwhelmed he was. Lu Han looked down at where their bodies were meeting, his balls and hips slapping against Minseok’s plump ass. The man’s pink hole was stretching so wide around his cock—it was fascinating to see how easily his length could slam in, the usually right ring of muscles fucked soft and slick.

 

Minseok bit into the pillow hard as his body involuntarily gave a violent jerk. A familiar, stifling burn was beginning to wind in his stomach, tumbling closer and closer to his release with every thrust. He let out a loud wail, the sound muffled by the cushion, as all his muscles tensed. His toes curled, feet dangling in the air from Lu Han holding his legs up and open, and his cock let out a messy dribble of precum.

 

Minseok pulled away from the pillow with a gasp, wet marks from his tears and drool staining the fabric.

 

“C-Close—Lu Han—” Minseok whimpered through his gasps.

 

“Just a little more Minseok—hold it for a little more.” Lu Han said, grunting slightly. His grip tightened and Lu Han grit his teeth before he began fucking into Minseok hard, chasing after his finish. The mattress squeaked beneath them, Minseok’s cries pitching at the abrupt change. The pace was suddenly hard and rough—nothing like the gentle love-making they had started out with. Lu Han was pulling Minseok’s body to meet with each thrust, manhandling him like he was a doll. He frantically buried his length into Minseok’s heat again and again, the sensations grating up Minseok’s spine and making him feel numb and oversensitive all at once.

 

“I—Lu Han, I don’t—I can’t—hold—” Minseok tried to speak. All he got was the clacking of his teeth vibrating through his skull as he was brutally fucked. He was dragged down the mattress and folded in half, knees nearly to his ears, as Lu Han began to thrust down into him.

 

Minseok couldn’t help himself anymore. He shouted in ecstasy, his whole body thrumming. He heard Lu Han moan loud and the sound felt like pouring liquid fire into his veins and tickled his ears. Minseok shut his eyes tightly, his limbs shaking as he went rigid. He came without warning—his body throwing itself into its climax. It was as intense as it was sudden—sweet, cold yet scalding, relief crashed over him in waves and only continued to build. He lost his voice, too overwhelmed to even breathe, as his cum streaked up his chest and neck due to how he was bent, some of the thick, cloudy liquid even splattering over his lips and chin.

 

Lu Han let out a loud moan and winced at the feel of Minseok’s tight, wet walls squeezing over his cock. He thrusted in once, twice, and then slammed in home, stilling as he let out his own release. His weight fell into his hands as he rode through his climax, Minseok’s knees touching the bed as he was completely folded. The smaller man gasped as he finally regained control over his lungs, his hands having subconsciously come to his chest where they were balled in tight fists and shaking. He wanted to move—wanted to writhe from the searing climax tearing at his nerves, but with Lu Han holding him down the way he was, Minseok was locked. He shook and shook, feet twitching rapidly, as his orgasm ripped through him.

 

After not having release last time, this one felt so absolutely fulfilling it left his vision spinning.

 

Just as he felt he was about to pass out from the blood rushing to his head, Minseok was pulled up. Lu Han flipped their positions so he was laying against the bed with Minseok resting over him, legs on either side of his hips. The smaller man let out a strange sound at the feel of Lu Han’s cock jostling inside him, too sensitive for anything at the moment, but eventually settled. He laid his head against Lu Han’s chest and listened to the man’s rapid heartbeat, wishing that his would sync with Lu Han’s.

 

Lu Han ran his hand over Minseok’s hair, pushing back the damp fringe and kissing the exposed forehead still gleaming from sweat.

 

“I love you.” Lu Han whispered. Minseok closed his eyes and held on, the warmth of Lu Han’s arms wrapping around his worn body lulling him to sleep.

 

 

 

When Minseok awoke the next morning, Lu Han was nowhere to be seen. As it should be—since he and the Lu Han that had approached him last night were not meant to meet. It hurt—so much so that when Minseok realized he was alone, he laid in bed and silently let the tears roll from his eyes—but he didn’t regret it. He had been so alone all his life, his only company being the train that took him to meet the same stranger in different ways every time. Meeting Lu Han last night changed all that though. Though he was gone, he had left behind a promise.

 

Though it wasn’t him, Minseok would eventually find  _his_  Lu Han, and he would no longer need to take train line number 4 anymore. Perhaps he wasn’t even meant to find it in the first place—or maybe he it was fate all along.

 

All Minseok knew now though was that no matter what time or what world he was in, there was  _someone_  destined for him. And though the strangers he’d met before on the train and the one who loved him last night were not for him, he would find him soon.

 

So he got up. He made himself coffee, and dressed in his boring and dull suit. This time when he looked in the mirror though, staring at the slight redness to his eyes, he smiled.

 

It was routine—but someday, he hoped, it will be different.

 

❈❈❈ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Saengmyeong” means Life
> 
> The number '4' is homophonous to Death
> 
>  
> 
> Just some things I had in mind while writing this fic. What it all means in this story is up for interpretation. I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine, and hope you guys will enjoy the smut to follow that I'll have up in a bit. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
